Left Me Wondering
by Princess Lo
Summary: Maybe Drake wasn't all that straight to begin with. Slash


_**Left Me Wondering**_

**Author**: hell's lil angel13

**Summary**: Maybe Drake wasn't all that straight to begin with. Epic-Drake!slash

**Disclaimer**: Never have I ever owned Drake & Josh

**Warnings**: Mentions of drug use, written for some odd reason in the second person, which I don't normally do, het pairing of Drake/Mindy, and slash pairings of Drake with Gavin, Eric, Crazy Steve, Hewitt, Trevor, Jerry, and implied Craig/Eric and Drake/Josh

**A/N: What started out as only a short little Drake/Trevor thing I was going to do nothing with suddenly spawned into an epic Drake-slash!fic that went outta control with my pairings. Pretty much every main guy was put with Drake and then Mindy for good measures, just to try it out. It's amazing what happens to my mind when I'm working with cute guys as my characters.**

You were only thirteen years old when the "experiment" started. That was never the word that you used, but that was how everyone else described it. Trevor would never be an experiment for you, though. Mostly, he would always be your first. Your first best friend, your first kiss with a guy, the first person you ever thought you could possibly love. Trevor would always be your first, and last, mistake. Not that you ever thought Trevor was a mistake, no way in hell would you _ever_ think that, but when it all comes down to it, you have no other words for it.

The whole thing started one day in late winter when you didn't feel like going home to an empty house and decided to instead to go over Trevor's. Trevor had said some of his friends—fourteen-year-olds—would be coming over, too. But, they never came, and it was just you and him in the basement with no one but Scottie home with you, and he was upstairs with his girlfriend and probably wouldn't be bothering you any time soon.

You remember your first kiss well. You were nine and in the third grade. You and your friends, including Trevor, were playing on the swings when you looked over at the monkey bars. There was Rena and Daphlene, your best girl friend and her best friend, respectively. You and Rena were both learning to play guitar, Rena learning bass, and you had recently discovered that Rena wasn't the only girl without cooties. You had walked over to Daphlene and started talking. She leaned in and kissed you. It wasn't really a kiss, per se, more like your faces just slamming into each other. But, practice made perfect, right?

Kissing girls is fun, it always has been and always will be. But, you don't always enjoy it as much as you thought you would. The lip gloss changes flavors and their lips have different softness levels and sizes. It's like a new thing every time. But it just didn't do much for you. You're not a whore, even though everyone thinks you are. You're just searching for that one girl who has those lips that make you weak at the knees, make your heart stop for an entire minute, and make you forget your own name as you melt into a puddle. You know she's out there somewhere, she has to be, but you just can't seem to find her.

But then you turn thirteen and you came into a new first. You realize that girls are only fifty percent of the population, what about the other half? What's it like to kiss them, you wonder. You'd seen girls kiss girls before and no one cared, so would it matter if you kissed another guy?

Trevor is a year older than you and knows everything there is to know about everything. You could ask him for help. He tells you there's nothing to worry about, everyone gets curious at this age. You just need to chillax and go with the flow. So, he offers you a hit and, since you have very little judgement anyway, you take it without much thought.

Soon, you're pretty far gone. You feel like you completely climbed out of your body and there's no way you can get back in it. You feel like a wisp of smoke that's gonna vanish by the next gust of wind.

You say that's why you leaned in and kissed Trevor. You tell yourself it was the weed that made you scoot closer to him on the couch. It was the incense in the air that made you put your hands on his shoulders and lean forward. It was the heat of the moment that made you press your lips to his and move them against one another. You tell yourself that, but that doesn't mean you believe it.

It was the first time you ever kissed a guy. And you don't really remember much of it. Trevor forgets it completely in about five seconds, but you remember that you did it forever. And, you remember that it felt good and you want to do it again. So, once you lean in again for another kiss, you know there is no going back.

Trevor tastes like vodka and cigarettes, not your favorite flavors, but that little fact doesn't stop you from sticking your tongues halfway down his throat.

Kissing a guy is different than kissing a girl, you learn very quickly. Guys are stronger and you can be more aggressive on them. With girls, you have to be soft and gentle, but Trevor took control over you and it was nothing like a girl. He was strong and rough and you think your mouth might just be bleeding.

"Drake, are you down here?" a voice called while footsteps sounded down the stairs. In seconds, you jump off of Trevor's lap to the other end of the couch and try to fix your hair. "Drake, you need to get home," Mom said from the stairs, giving Trevor an untrusting look.

On the way home in the car, you think about trying this new thing with Trevor, just to spite your mother. But, another close call like that would get you and Trevor killed.

So, because of that, you still sometimes wonder why you went back to Trevor a year later. You're fourteen now and will be going into high school come fall. You feel that this means you can make your own decisions now and don't need Mommy to be watching your every move.

You're not at home much anymore. You're always hanging out with your band that you recently set up or with Trevor and his sophomore friends. Your mom was just starting to be proud of you for something once you figured out those songs on the six-string. But, that was short-lived for the both of you. You were still hanging out with Trevor and Mom had a good idea of what you two were doing down there. She was worried about you, thinking you were going to end up just like your father.

He played guitar, too, and let the fame he was only starting to get go to his head. Your mom wanted you to be seen in the same shadows as Paul McCartney and the Stones, still going strong with their music forty years later. But, if you kept hanging out with 'that crowd' as Mom put it, you'll be in the same boat as Jim Morrison and Keith Moon, great musicians gone early because they made stupid choices.

But, you don't need to listen to her. She's old and a girl, what does she know about you? She always told you that she knew you were a good kid and Trevor was some day going to push himself over the edge. Then, you'd be left out in the dust, was that what you wanted? You never listened; she had no clue what she was talking about. Trevor would never do that; he knew when to stop, no matter what Audrey thought.

You knew, way in the back of your mind, however, that Trev was not alright. He was getting deeper and deeper into this and it was affecting everything. You wouldn't say you were dating Trevor, you don't date boys, but whatever you were doing with Trevor—you could call it seeing Trevor—wasn't as much fun as it was before. And you knew it was because of all the stuff he was on.

You did some stuff with him sometimes, you won't deny it, but after a while it started to lose its appeal to you. Trevor said it was because you were too young to understand everything about it. You could argue that he started when he was younger than you, but it didn't matter anyway.

When the weed started to become Trevor's only full thought, you knew things were too far gone. At first, you tried to pull him back. You kissed him harder than before, trying to show him what he was slowly forgetting. But it just wouldn't work, Trev was gone.

"I can't do this anymore," you said. He looked at you then, really looked at you and you almost changed your mind. But, you had to do this, so you finished, "I have to go. Bye Trev." You kissed him one last time, wanting to keep his taste on your lips just a little bit longer before you walked away.

~*~*~

For a while, as you started dating girl after girl, you thought you would only ever "be" with one guy and that was Trevor, who you were pretty sure you were done with. Then, Hewitt showed up. Almost instantly, you could tell he was attracted to you because of your competitive edge. Hewitt could sing up a storm; you'd admit he was almost as good as you.

You knew, after they came for the third night in a row, that there was something up with Hewitt. He always found an excuse to come up to you and talk or gloat about something. In the comfort of your own room, you'd admit, quietly in your head, that it was kind of a turn on to have him trying to mock you like that.

When he nearly ambushed you while you walked to your band practice and gave you an almost angry kiss, you thought you might just die from all this hotness right now. You let a moan escape your mouth, going right into his.

You still won't say you were dating Hewitt. That would be so wrong on so many levels; you didn't even want to start thinking about that. You and Hewitt are rivals; he's competing against you in the talent show. So, you keep up appearances and pretend to hate each other in public. You smack talk each other and try to put the other down. It only helps to make everything hotter later that night.

"At least my band can actually _play_ their instruments," you said to Hewitt, watching as the crowd started to thin for their next classes.

"Well mine can actually pull off our dance moves," Hewitt said back to you.

You knew the smack talk was getting lame, so you whispered quietly so only he could hear, "Your place tonight? Josh can baby sit."

You never went farther with Hewitt than Trevor. You knew you'd never be able, nor would you want to, go any farther. Hewitt was just a fling for you, something on the side of Marissa or Julie or whoever you were dating at the time. Really, he meant nothing to you.

You tell yourself, then, that the only reason you were so angry and upset at the talent show was because Hewitt stole your song. He was a dirty, cheating bastard you, told everyone. He stole _your_ song that you wrote!

He told you he didn't want to steal it, but he had no other choice. Through gritted teeth, you told him to save it; you didn't want to hear it. Hewitt lied to you and cheated you. That's low man.

"Wait, Drake!" he calls as you walk away. You turn to him, but barely look back as you walk away to Josh.

~*~*~

You take Megan's advice to get a new friend, which should be really easy. You're not jealous of Josh and Drew, you have no idea what Megan was talking about, you just want to beat Josh at his own game. So, you go out to look for a new temporary best bud. You met Jerry and knew the stakes were on. This kid was everything Josh was, except your real best friend. But you could get around that, so you played pool with him and watched him do magic tricks and listened to him fanboy about his Oprah obsession.

You could tell that Jerry knew you were using him to get back at Josh. He didn't seem to mind though. Maybe because Josh was just using Drew, too, and he and Drew got along pretty well. If you didn't know any better, you'd say that Drew and Jerry would start dating if they ever became better friends.

Late at night, when Jerry was sound asleep in Josh's bed and you were trying to get the swelling of your kiss-happy lips to go down, just so Josh wouldn't be suspicious, you'd always wonder if Josh was just friends with Drew. It never crossed your mind until well after you were with Jerry. The entire time Josh was hanging out with Drew, you just assumed that he was doing the same thing you were with Jerry and that it was normal.

But, that night, everything you thought was normal for you started to sound wrong for everyone else. Josh could very well be gay and so could Drew, but neither of them ever came right out and said anything.

You look over at the sleeping form of your buddy in your brotha's bed and start to wonder what you're doing. This isn't fair to you or Jerry, and it especially isn't fair to Josh. Josh was never trying to replace you, was he? Again, you couldn't be sure, all you had was Megan's word and needless to say hers was never the most reliable.

Jerry takes you deep sea fishing on his dad's big boat and you go just because you know Josh has always wanted to do that. You can spite him later with all the fish you catch, you thought. But Jerry gets sick and all you end up doing is going to Fish Upon A Star and buying a flounder. You see Josh with Drew at the Premiere and you get that little voice in the back of your head, the one that sounds just like Josh, telling you that you need to go and talk with your brother.

Things get better from there. You and Josh make up and you're best friends again, and Drew and Jerry get to go to Hollywood and be movie stars. You're not overly upset when Jerry says you both should leave what you have here, since Josh is back with you. You miss Jerry for a few days, but you get better after a few games of foosball with Josh.

You and Jerry? You just weren't meant for each other, that's all there was to it. You had Josh and one dorky brother/best friend was more than enough.

~*~*~

You still haven't told Josh about the guys you've been with, even though you always tell him about your dates when you sneak back into your room through the window he always leaves open for you. Sometimes you almost work up the nerve to tell him, but something always stops you from going through with it. You know he knows you wanna tell him something, but he never pushes and you never tell.

When you tell him you're going over Trevor's place after dinner and you ask, for the millionth time, if he can cover for you if your parents come upstairs, he gives you a knowing look that puts you slightly on edge.

You turned sixteen not too long ago and Trevor, at seventeen, was impossible for you to resist. After Jerry went to Hollywood, you started to think, not for the first time, about Trevor again. You didn't see much of him anymore, since you grew apart after the flings you had with him and Josh coming into your life. You're sorry to say you don't miss Trevor all that much, but when you go to hang out with him after school one day, you do get a warm feeling inside that makes you feel like there was something missing earlier.

So, you decide, what the hell, why not? It couldn't hurt anything to go back for old time's sakes. But after a few weeks or so, you realize that it would hurt your heart, because deep down, in that place you really didn't want to look at just yet, you had true, honest feelings for Trevor that weren't returned.

Sometimes, while he was high no doubt, Trevor would say he loved you. And sometimes, you even believed him. But it was always short-lived. You saw how Trevor was at school; he was always with guys and girls alike, never caring about any of them and not staying with any of them longer than you did with the girls you dated. But, Trevor goes out with guys too and that's what hurts. He doesn't care that you see him with those guys, doesn't care that he's cheating right in front of you.

You always knew that in a way, you were always cheating. When you made out with girls, you were cheating on whatever guy you were fooling around with. And when you fooled around in the basement with those guys after school, you were cheating on your girlfriend. You knew it wasn't right, but it wasn't as bad as Trevor, because Trevor was doing guy after guy after girl after guy, having what seemed like four at a time.

Finally, you saw Trevor hanging out behind the school courtyard with Hewitt, when he said he'd meet you after school to hang out. This was the last time, you decided, that you were going to let this happen.

"Trevor, I'm not gonna turn into a girl and tell you to choose, but if you're gonna keep moving between all these different guys, I can't be with you."

"Drake," Trevor said quickly, "I didn't mean to do any of that to you. I don't try to, I just—"

"Can't help it," you finish for him. Your voice has a strange, sad yet cold tone to it. You so want Trevor and you know it. But you can't be with a cheater like him, it would be impossible for it to last.

"Drake, I can stop, I really can. Cheating, I mean, the other stuff I can't, you know I can't, but I—"

"I believe you, Trev," you cut him off, not wanting to hear the painful pleading in his voice. "I really do, but I just can't do this anymore." You walk away and no matter how much it hurts, you refuse to look back.

~*~*~

Sixteen was a big year for you. Everything seemed to happen to you that year; you got your license, after many attempts, found the first boy and girl who you can look back on and say you actually did love them. But, the guys took a while and the girls took even longer. Trial and error, lots and lots of it, that's what it all came down to.

Josh introduced you to Gavin one day when you came with him to the Premiere after school. He was the new guy at the candy counter and was probably one of the coolest guys you think you'll ever meet, after yourself of course. He didn't follow the rules and didn't care what other people had to say to him or about him.

That's about all you ever know about Gavin, and it was all you really needed to know, because the rest you just really didn't care about. He was funny, he was single, and you were bored that day. For you and Gavin, that's all it came down to. You sort of liked that you didn't have to know anything about him and he didn't need to know much about you, it made things more mysterious to you.

This thing between you two never had much talking. It was all making out and physical contact, which was pretty much how it was with you and a girl, too. You always liked that, since it had no thought of commitment or attachment involved anywhere.

But, you learned that sometimes it is good to know a little bit about the people you're going to be around a lot. You really think it would've been better to know that Gavin was weird and you cringe when you think about the fact that you broke up with him because he had an unhealthy crush on your mom.

~*~*~

Gavin doesn't last long, about a week, maybe a little more. But it never went anywhere and while you were never actually going out, so you couldn't break up, you drifted apart mutually. And that was when Mindy, yes, _the_ Mindy, the Creature, came into the picture.

She had recently broken up with Josh for the first time and you had just broken up with Tori, again, and Gavin was no more. In a nutshell, you were both on the rebound and a bit vulnerable. It clicked when you saw her at school.

This was closer to a relationship than any of the guys you were with, but you would never say you were dating Mindy Crenshaw. Not only would that totally screw your rep, but it would also screw you over with Josh for life, and you couldn't have that. So, it was a lot of sneaking around and lying to everyone about where they were going. And this time, it was hard because you couldn't be seen with another girl.

Mindy wasn't like other bimbos you dated. You had to work for her a little and struggle against her at the same time. You had to fight for what you want and it was a challenge you were willing to go for, you realized.

Like with Hewitt, you liked the competitiveness that made the relationship fun. And let's face it; Mindy was not the most fun person you ever met. But the sneaking around part was fun and exciting and made you feel like the bad boy you almost were.

Like with Gavin, Mindy and you never talked much. Neither of you cared what the other had to say, and that was just fine. Mindy was smart and thought she was way too good for you and you thought Mindy was a stuck-up, prude bitch who needed a swift kick in the ass once in a while. You both hated each other and it just worked that way.

You stayed with Mindy for over a month, although the last two weeks you had been seeing another girl, Tracy, on the side to keep up appearances. Whenever you went out with Mindy, you had to lie to your parents, which was easy, you'd been doing that for years, but you also had to lie to Josh, and that was something you almost never did. You never lied to Josh because you couldn't, he knew when you were telling the truth or not. So trying to think of an excuse as to why you were leaving was killing you after a while.

"Josh, could you leave the window open tonight? I might come home late," you said before your date with Mindy to the Point, one of the few places where no one at Belleview went to make out anymore.

Josh looked up from his homework and gave you a saddened look. But he agreed to keep an eye out and save you some dinner. You gave him your habitual knuckle-touch and snuck out the window, feeling absolutely horrible that you were lying.

Mindy knew that Josh was much more important to you than she was. She knew it was vice versa, too, when she was dating your brother. You valued Josh's opinion more than anything and it sucked to lie to him. You were halfway to Mindy's place when you decided enough was enough. You didn't like sneaking around behind Josh's back anymore. Mindy and you were done, tonight. She still hated you; she wouldn't take it that hard.

~*~*~

There were three people you ever got together with who you ever, truly thought you could love forever. Two of them didn't work out, as you should've seen earlier, but didn't. The first person you ever thought you could really love was someone no one ever expected: "Crazy" Steve Robinson.

Steve was crazy, but not the kind of crazy that everyone thought he was. You gave him a chance to show the real him and the real Steve was funny, exciting, and just like a little kid. Everyday you were with him; something new and exciting happened that you thought would make an awesome sitcom episode.

You and Steve have fun together, so much that he makes you forget about almost everything else that's going on around you. Steve doesn't go to school and doesn't follow the rules; he makes you want to do as many almost-illegal things.

Steve has fun with you, too and you think you finally got it right and that nothing could go wrong. Then _he_ drops the bomb and you can't believe it. You had been with him for three weeks almost now and you were actually starting, in your head when you were in your room, to call this thing a relationship, which you barely even do when you're with a girl.

"I know you, Drake," he said in that voice of his he has before he starts to scream. His 'calm before the storm' voice as many people call it. "You only have flings, never real things."

"That's not fair," you say indignantly. "I do that sometimes, but I'm not doing that now, I swear."

"I can't be sure of that," he said back, still calmly that was making you shiver.

"C'mon man, this isn't just a fling, I—" Steve put his hands on your shoulders and just shook his head before walking away.

It's true what they say, you see, that it only hurts when those you love walk away. It never hurt when a girl let you go—which didn't happen often but still—and now Steve walking away sent a new, horrible feeling into your gut you never wanted to feel again.

~*~*~

Josh was really done, fucking _done_ with you! You just could not believe that he wasn't coming back. It gutted you so bad; it felt like Buck had just punched you in the gut. You're reminded of when your dad died and your mom told you, how winded you got when you learned that the man who taught you to play catch and played songs for you with his harmonica every night wouldn't be coming back.

Everything you loved would soon walk away forever. But you never thought that Josh would leave so soon, you always thought he would be that grounded thing for you to always run back to, even when you're old and grey.

You tried everything to get him back and it just wouldn't work. You're starting to crumble from the inside out and nothing is going right anymore. You can't eat, you can't sleep, and your music is suffering. People are starting to notice.

The only reason you get with Eric is because he knows what you're going through and you think he could help. He and Craig have gone through things like this and you always thought that jealousy would help anyone realize their true feelings. It's what Josh and Craig both needed right now. So you and Eric staged a plan, one that _had_ to work if either of you wanted your friends back.

You made Josh see that you weren't playing games anymore. Whatever time you used to spend with Josh was now spent with Eric, pretending he was Josh.

When he still ignored you, you almost thought it was no use and Josh was gone forever and you'd be stuck with dorky Eric. You remember when Josh was just like Eric and you didn't like him either. But Eric wasn't just a dork, he was a nerd and worse, he wanted to be just like you. It was flattering and all, but it made him clingy. You guessed that was why Craig wanted space, although he was clingy, too.

You missed Josh. Sometimes Eric would be talking and you would respond to him by calling him Josh. He'd get annoyed for a moment, but then give you a look of understanding, like he knew what was wrong.

You were using Eric for a week when he finally said, "You're miserable. Just talk to him and explain." His tone said he had wanted to just scream that at you for days. "Drake! Go and explain because you want Josh back and using me is not working. Just talk to him."

You know he's right. Eric is too smart to fall for your tricks for the trade and so is Josh. That's why it's not working to get him back; he knows exactly what you're doing. Josh isn't some stupid bimbo, he's Josh. He knows all your tricks and nothing will get past him.

You and Eric have a mutual understanding after that that you two are almost okay. You think Eric is a good guy and wish the best for him and Craig.

~*~*~

You can never understand how or why you got back together with Mindy when you were nineteen. You promised yourself three years before that you would never mess around with a best friend's girl, and a brother's girl just made it that much worse.

But, you got together with her when you visited Josh at school in Arizona, where Mindy also studied. It went straight from the 'You're such an ass' to 'Fuck you bitch' to '_Fuck, Drake, again!' _It took a very long time to wrap your brain around the fact that you banged Mindy Crenshaw not once, but twice.

The only reason you stayed calm and cool after that night was because you knew it would piss Mindy off to no end. You acted like it never happened or that you did that kind of thing every day, both of which you knew Mindy thought was true.

She yelled and screamed and swore at you about the night for days afterwards and you just sat back and took it all in. She called you dozens of names that you can't even remember anymore and said you were being way too easy with all of this. She couldn't figure out, either, why you didn't care about the consequences of what you two did.

Finally, you snapped, "I do care about the consequences! I really, really do, okay? But I'm not gonna freak out like you are because there's no point!"

"You don't love me," Mindy said, no longer yelling. You gave her a look that said, 'No shit, Sherlock.' Then, a look of realization came across Mindy's face, "But you do love _someone_."

Taken aback, you blink a few times before saying, "No I don't. I don't love anyone besides myself."

"You're still in love with Josh." You were so surprised by this comment that you jumped back a few feet. Still in love with Josh, that was crazy! Yes, you had been in love with Josh when you were seventeen, but you never did anything about it and you got over it. Josh is your best friend, not to mention your brother, and that's the way it always has been and always will be.

"What?" you sputter, "that's insane, you're one crazy bitch!" you say pointing fingers. "I do _not_ love Josh!"

"You did before, Drake," she says, softly touching your arm like she never hated you before. "And no one, not even you, can forget your first love."

"Then you still love him, too," you say suddenly, trying, for once, to get the attention off you. Mindy blinked, shocked, you guess, that you were able to realize that so quickly. "You still love him and that's what's bothering you the most, that you love him and you know I love him, too. And you're scared that he's gonna chose me over you," you say, picking up more ideas to shoot at her. Now, it was Mindy's turn to sputter, but you had to say one last thing. "Look, Mindy. I can't be with someone like you. You're way too smart for me and I love competing with you for everything, but I can't compete with you for my brother, I just can't." You hesitate for just a moment before leaning down and giving her a light peck on the cheek. Another hesitation and, "Love you."

"Hate you!" you hear Mindy call as you turn to leave. You turn back around to see her smiling and you think maybe, just maybe, Josh didn't make a horrible choice dating her after all.

~*~*~

Trevor was always your back-up man, the one you always seemed to go to when you were younger, and still the one you always find yourself going back to. He was the last person you fell in love with who didn't work out. Just like Mindy had told you, you never forget your first love, and when you look back on it, Trev was really your first love. But he never did work out, even as you both got older.

No matter how hard you two tried, something always got in your way. The last time you tried to make it work was no different. You were nineteen, he was twenty, and you thought you were old enough to be able to get everything right this time. He was willing to give it another shot, but it just wasn't there. Nothing worked.

After many grunts of frustration and too much effort, you rolled off Trevor's naked body and groaned beside him. "This isn't working," you say sadly. He rolls onto his side to look at you, his eyes for once clear.

"There's something stopping us," he said wisely and you nod. "I really wanted this to work, Drake, but if it won't, it won't," he says, pulling you closer to him. You're pressed right up against him and yet you still feel nothing.

"I want it to work, too, I mean...I thought..." you trail off and feel Trevor nodding behind you.

"I know, D. I mean, I do love you Drake, but something is keeping us from each other. We obviously don't love each other like that." You marvel at how smart and down to earth Trevor is when he's sober. He sighed deeply and you knew he was going to say something neither of you would like. "Drake, I think we're both the problem here and if we want it to work, we need to change. I can, but I don't think you can." You turn completely around to look at him. Your bare chests are pressed tightly together and his arms are slung around you, lightly tracing circles on your low back. Nothing at all.

"I think," Trevor said, "that my problem is I can't stay with just you and I always have to keep cheating on you, because I'm half scared that I'm going to fall harder and harder in love with you. But, I think you still love Josh."

You wish Trevor would just swallow an entire batch of special brownies or something, because he's just acting too weird now. How could he, weeks after Mindy accuses you of the same thing, think you still love your brother?

"I do love you Drake," he says, pulling you back a bit, "but we're just never going to work out. We're better off as friends." It was the worst words anyone could say while lying naked in a bed with them. Trevor leaned in once more, pressing a kiss on your mouth. He used tongue and teeth and his hands, giving you whatever you would take and everything you gave him. "Anything?"

You laugh sadly and say no, he's right.

Just before you fall asleep, you reach over and grab the phone. You don't see Trevor looking over your shoulder as you type to Josh. He smiles as you flip the phone closed, a smile already on your face, before going to sleep.

_Hey man, we need 2 talk, mucho__ importante__. Call me in the morning._

**A/N: Wow, that was long, hope you guys liked it. I suddenly have a very tiny soft spot for Mindy now, although I still don't like her completely. But her and Drake really have potential, don't they? I kinda like them together all of a sudden, but Drake and Trevor? Hello, must have more of that! Why didn't I see any of the chemistry before, they are like...augh, it makes me squee! Drake/Josh all the way, but Drake/Trevor before Josh? I must have more of that! Anybody know of some good ones? Let me know in a review or PM if you do.**


End file.
